Item Synthesis
Item Synthesis or simply Synthesis is a process known by the Moogles that has expanded across the Realm of Light. It involves combining various Synthesis Materials to make usable items and equipment. Synthesis Synthesis Materials Many different kinds of synthesis materials exist. Many come in the four different classifications: Shard, Stone, Gem, and Crystal, based on size and purity. Blaze Blaze Materials carry the essence of Fire and are colored Red. They come as Blaze Shards, Blaze Stones, Blaze Gems, and Blaze Crystals. Frost Frost Materials carry the essence of Ice and are colored Cyan. They come as Frost Shards, Frost Stones, Frost Gems, and Frost Crystals. Thunder Thunder Materials carry the essence of Lightning and are colored Yellow. They come as Thunder Shards, Thunder Stones, Thunder Gems, and Thunder Crystals. Lucid Lucid Materials carry the essence of Emptiness and are translucent Black. They come as Lucid Shards, Lucid Stones, Lucid Gems, and Lucid Crystals. Power Power Materials carry the essence of Strength and are colored Blue. They come as Power Shards, Power Stones, Power Gems, Power Crystals, and Pulsing Crystals. Dark Dark Materials carry the essence of Darkness and are matte Black. They come as Dark Shards, Dark Stones, Dark Gems, Dark Crystals, and Dark Matter. Dense Dense Materials carry the essence of Nothingness and are colored 50% Gray. They come as Dense Shards, Dense Stones, Dense Gems, and Dense Crystals. Twilight Twilight Materials carry the essence of Twilight - both Light and Darkness equally - and are colored White. They come as Twilight Shards, Twilight Stones, Twilight Gems, and Twilight Crystals. Bright Bright Materials carry the essence of Vitality and are colored Green. They come as Bright Shards, Bright Stones, Bright Gems, Bright Crystals, and Soothing Crystals. They are sometimes known as "Moist" Materials. They are used as modifying materials in Synthesis. Energy Energy Materials carry the combined essences of Spirit and Strength, and are colored Purple. They come as Energy Shards, Energy Stones, Energy Gems, Energy Crystals, and Wellspring Crystals. They are sometimes known as "Surging" Materials. They are used as modifying materials in Synthesis. Serenity Serenity Materials carry the essence of fulfillment, and are multicolored, mostly gold. They come as Serenity Shards, Serenity Stones, Serenity Gems, Serenity Crystals, and Hungry Crystals. Mystery Goo and Mystery Powder are related to Serenity Materials. They can only be won from Mushroom Heartless. They are used as modifying materials in Synthesis. Spirit Spirit Materials carry the essence of the Fighting Spirit. They come as Spirit Shards, Spirit Gems, and rarely as Spirit Stones. Gale Gale Materials are Howling Winds frozen in crystalline form. They are very rare, and only appear as Gales and Gale Stones. Shimmering Shimmering Materials contain the combined essences of Fire, Ice, and Thunder, and are Lavender in color. They come as Shiny Stones, Shiny Crystals, and Shimmering Crystals. Remembrance Remembrance Materials carry the essence of Memory and are Pale Green in color. They come as Remembrance Shards, Remembrance Stones, Remembrance Gems, and Remembrance Crystals. Tranquil Tranquil Materials carry the essence of Peace and are Sandy and Yellow in color, and look like Mushroom Heartless. They come as Tranquil Shards, Tranquil Stones, Tranquil Gems, and Tranquil Crystals. They can only be won from Mushroom Heartless. Ankharite Ankharite is a rare material shaped like a red pyramid. Metals Many different kinds of metals exist in the Planes of Existence with various properties. Metals can be used in the synthesis of various items. Notable metals include: Mythril, Black Mythril, and Adamantite. Category:Usable Materials